This invention comprises an improvement over the cam type traction gate closure described in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,804, granted Nov. 5, 1974. In the present invention the cam following roller is not mounted directly on the main shaft. Instead, it is mounted on a stub shaft affixed to the upper end of the main shaft with an opening between the two shafts to permit fastening of the top wire of the gate to the main shaft. The roller covers the end of the stub shaft, sheltering its bearing, and it is removable to permit galvanizing the gate end standard and for lubrication purposes.
The main shaft is offset from the stub shaft outwardly from the gate post to facilitate clasping of the main shaft during opening and closing of the gate. Thus offset, the top of the main shaft follows the underside of the camming bar to be cammed downwardly when the lower end of the gate end standard has been engaged with the T-bolt without being fully seated on the shaft thereof. The top of the main shaft also projects outwardly from under the camming bar, defining a path that intercepts a latch bolt which is movable vertically in a bracket secured to the outer side of the camming bar. This latch bolt is cammed upwardly by a beveled portion on the advancing side of the main shaft and drops down behind the trailing side of the main shaft to latch the gate end standard in traction.